1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an oil control valve and a variable valve lift system provided with the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oil control valve of which an orifice is integrally formed therein and a variable valve lift system provided with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, for constructing a hydraulic pressure type variable valve lift apparatus, there are required constituent elements such as a variable valve lift apparatus for controlling valve lift, an oil control valve supplying hydraulic pressure to hydraulic lines, an orifice reducing hydraulic pressure supplied from an hydraulic pump and so on.
A general orifice has a structure for absorbing transmitted wave transmitted from low pressure hydraulic line and lowers hydraulic pressure supplied from an engine oil pump to reach certain level for a variable valve lift apparatus to realize low valve.
However, a general variable valve lift system requires the orifice, an oil control valve, a variable valve lift apparatus, a plurality of oil line connecting those elements, and thus engine layout is complicated.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.